


你比较好吃

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: 西点师谦x美食编辑斑





	你比较好吃

1

「14:00，Blue Berg的开幕式。去取材再回来。」

斑斑刚从飞机上下来，打开手机就收到上司Manda的简讯，关上屏幕，他放弃了回家享受倒时差的午觉的念头，匆忙的赶了过去。爱情可以放弃，但面包还是要的。

斑斑，现美食编辑届的新星，靠着可爱文风与新颖比喻的评论方式受到多人关注。其人生箴言是「唯有美食与帅哥不可辜负」。

目的地坐落在市区二环内较偏僻的地方。未到门店，附近的交通已经瘫痪一片。Blue Berg是著名东京巧克力师横野一的得意门生回国开的首家巧克力洋果子店。听说这门生不光是做巧克力特别好的实力派，还是拥有天使面孔的偶像派，神秘的形象让大众期待值瞬间飙升。

所以一众想要得到最新独家素材的记者们与巧克力狂爱者全堵在门口等着。

斑斑一手拖着沉重的行李，一手托着脖子上的70-200长焦5D3，艰难的挤在人群中。凛冽的寒风把他一头浅色的头发吹得胡乱，二月份的强风与火辣的太阳让缩在围脖里的脸蛋变得红彤彤。裹得像小皮球的人儿只觉得呼吸困难头晕目眩人生艰难。

他习惯性往口袋里摸摸，果然掏出一个树莓味棒棒糖，此刻他无比感谢那个总爱往口袋里塞满糖果的自己，对着棒棒糖诚恳地吧唧一口，整个人因为甜份的补给瞬间清醒过来。

大概是点数到了，Blue Berg的门缓缓打开，大家便朝里涌。穿得臃肿的斑斑被挤得脚尖离地，顺着人流往里飘。Manda我下次还是好好跑采访吧，快被挤成面条的斑斑揉了揉眼睛，东张西望的观望店里的装修，还是按下录音机：“主调浅蓝，基底奶白与木色。整体风格为日式简约。”

前方快门声不断，斑斑被挤到最前面的角落区。脱离人群的推力，他受着惯性自然往边上倒。晃眼间，后方一个有力的臂膀把他搂住，圈稳在怀里。站稳脚跟的人抬头一看——这人西装革履，深蓝条纹丝绸领带，刘海微微侧分，露出好看的额头与英气的剑眉，好看的大眼睛底下有一颗与自己对称的泪痣。

咬着棒棒糖的人愣了一下，才发现想起这么盯着人看很不礼貌，说声谢谢后便迅速转过身，拿起大炮一阵猛拍。斑斑还不忘拿起录音笔，小声快速地记录：“现场人数大概两百多人，主人公还现身，大众的期待值已经爆棚。”

——美色面前，记者的专业素养还是在的。

随后舞台上的主持人客套一番后，便请出这次备受瞩目的神秘人，金有谦先生。当台上的人开始正式发表演讲时，斑斑正在吧唧的嘴巴瞬间合上...原来…刚刚…那是他……

台上的金有谦眼尾扫过台下的观众，发现刚才碰见的小记者拿着相机直愣愣地看着自己，浅色的呆毛在头上凌乱地飘着，围脖把半个脸都遮住了，只露出一双异国风情的眉眼。

刚刚无意中看到那人的工作证，是美食杂志《Bon Appétit》的记者，叫BamBam K什么的，名字居然比日本人还难记。这年头的外国人还能在BA当编辑，看来语言能力真的很厉害了，想到这个，他的思绪又飘远了。回神过来，他回视对方，并挑了一下眉，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

看着台上人轻浮的微笑，斑斑觉得自己中了邪，他红着脸生怯怯地拿起录音笔：“额…唔…金有谦…先生…目测一米八，举止优雅，像漫画里芳心纵火犯...”

 

开幕式结束后，斑斑抱着大炮在试吃区东拍拍西尝尝。斑斑喜欢甜食，喜欢到极点的那种，或许你告诉他，珠穆朗玛峰顶上有人间最好吃的甜品，他大概会立马准备行囊出发。现场至少有五十种巧克力西点，据说都出自金有谦制作。斑斑眼里冒着闪亮亮的星光，从慕斯到曲奇再到布丁，都一一品尝。他走过不同国家，尝过各样甜品，但不得不说，金有谦的作品能排国内的top5。

他先是对着小巧精致的黑巧克力取镜一番，再待如珍宝地拿起，庄重地轻咬一口，浓郁古香的咖啡味瞬间化在舌尖。斑斑幸福得五官皱在一起，小脚直直跺地哆嗦：“《哈利波特》里的印有邓布利多人像的巧克力味，神秘又惊喜。”

重度甜食爱好者生命血量+100000，如果Manda现在出现在他面前，他怕是要狂吻对方脸颊已表爱意了。

角落处的金有谦双手环抱胸前，目光被远处的斑斑吸引——像极了《神奇动物在哪里》里的嗅嗅，看到闪闪发亮的金币便欣喜若狂，巴不得自己在甜食堆里遨游。

金有谦忍不住笑了出来，又马上恢复方才演讲时严肃的模样，把旁边的助理吓了一跳，面瘫的金先生原来是会笑的！

 

此后一个星期里，斑斑隔天就会收到一盒九格的新鲜手工巧克力，可总被编辑室同事们借着品尝口味的理由一抢而光。要是往常，斑斑一定不会把好吃的拱手相让，但现在因为不知道是哪位好心人送的，总感觉自己吃掉的话是要为对方干点什么的。像是《千与千寻》里的千寻爸爸妈妈一样，吃太多是可会变猪，会被杀掉的。

“我说，今天的巧克力会不会太甜了。Eva你那颗也是吗？”

“真的好甜，但是不腻。斑斑啊，是不是今天你的表白者被你示好了啦？”

“我哪有表白者啦，可能是人家送错的吧。”

“才没有人天天送错好吗？今天的是酒心的，斑斑你尝尝，绝对是你喜欢的味道。”

斑斑今天被Eva硬是塞了一颗，满怀罪恶感地尝了一口，却发现味道是说不出来的熟悉感，甜而不腻，苦而不涩，正好对上自己的口味，嘛……还挺好吃的。

开幕式后，斑斑便对Blue Berg抱有极高的评价，每晚下班后都会专门去那捎一份萨歇尔蛋糕回家。今晚依旧也排满了人，抱着手机排队的斑斑等了半小时后，终于到了点餐，抬头一看却发现带着口罩的收银员有点眼熟——是那颗泪痣，金有谦？斑斑捂住差点要尖叫的嘴巴，小心翼翼地说：“金有谦？”

里头那人眼睛弯弯，手放在嘴前做出嘘的手势，继续给斑斑点餐。这老板也太亲民了吧，本月的Weekly dessert我得好好写才行。在取餐区打包后，斑斑回头看向点餐区，然而收银员也早已换人了。还想说个再见呢...

脚步轻快的人一晃一晃地走在回家路上，快到家门，才发现有个熟悉的人影站在不远处。斑斑拿着蛋糕的手顿时紧了紧。

 

2

那人听见脚步声便抬起头，缓缓走来。他每每向前走一步，斑斑便后退好几步。

“斑斑，我已经跟家里说清楚了，能不能再给我一次机会。”

“Nell，我们已经分……唔……”

Nelson上前吻住斑斑，把他剩下的半个字堵回嘴里，无视了怀里人的挣扎，两手托着斑斑的后脑勺，舌尖缠绵在一起。斑斑趁着换气的空隙，狠狠地推开他，微厚的小嘴唇被亲得又红又肿可怜兮兮，但说出来的话却是冰冷无比，“如果你还想我们还是朋友的话，到此为止吧。”

Nelson是《Bon Appetité》的董事儿子，一年前与斑斑在泰国相知相恋。斑斑跟着他回到韩国后，两人的关系遭到Nelson家里人的反对，分分合合，反反复复。最后斑斑累了，提出和平分手就借着出差去散心了。

 

接下来两天，Nelson再也没有来找斑斑，而隔天出现的巧克力也消失了。

“斑斑！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

“怎么了？”

“今天没有你的巧克力！”

“天下可不是永远都有免费的馅饼…”

“宝贝你的人气是不是跌了？”

该不会是Nelson送的吧...正憋着稿子的斑斑给了Eva一个资本主义微笑，起身追着人跑了一圈办公室，最后选择用老方法达成共识——

“一块？”

“不行。”

“两块吧。”

“一个星期，还要是Blue Berg的。”

“这么爱吃他家的，这次你怎么不写他们家啊？”

这个月的Weekly Dessert人物稿，斑斑迟迟没有物色到合适人选，虽然总编Manda给自己时间很充裕，但他还是有点烦躁。Eva一语点破，斑斑立刻来了灵感，他鲤鱼打挺地跳起来，捞起桌面的Imac等装备就往门外跑，走出门口还不忘倒回来给灵感提点者一个大拥抱。

“今天的Eva特别美，香水还是Tiffany家的。”

“快去快去，突然飙好话，我受不住了。”

斑斑轻车熟路地来到每天都会光顾的Blue Berg，心脏莫名跳动得很快，凭着五十五十的第六感，他会出现吧。

推开玻璃门，头顶上响起清脆的风铃声。今天是周四，上午时间并没有太多人。他四顾周围，嘴里不停咀嚼着泡泡糖，呼出一个大大的青柠色泡泡。金有谦不在。斑斑有些失落，泡泡啪一声破了，挂在嘴上。也是，人家这么忙，怎么会你想见就能见到呢，现在向社里要电话，预约采访的话应该还要排几天吧。可是几天后，杂志终稿就要出来了。

沮丧的斑斑准备打包几份巧克力拿破仑回去，却停在玻璃展示柜前——以太阳系的八大行星为主题的新品巧克力套餐，创意度极高的泼墨造型和Tiffany Blue的丝绒造型，底下的介绍牌上写着金有谦亲手调制，周末限量发放。再次臣服于金有谦的才气与能力，斑斑看得入迷，眼睛都快贴到玻璃上了。想买，想吃，想收藏。如果能拿到这款新品的独家推介，这周的杂志销量应该能把同行比下去了。

斑斑缓缓地掏出宝贝相机，刚摁下快门键，“咔嚓——”原本安静雅致的洋果子店里被突如其来的快门声让斑斑有些尴尬，突然间，背后传来了低沉又有些奶气的声音，“听说你找我？”

受惊的小松鼠回头一看。金有谦！

“那…那个…其实，是这样的。我是《Bon Appetité》杂志社的美食编辑。”斑斑手忙脚乱地翻出工作证，一脸傻笑地递给对方。而金有谦面无表情地瞄了两眼，点了点头，示意对方继续。

尽管对方看似有点拒人之外，但斑斑还是大胆地提出邀请对方作为这周Weekly Dessert的主人公。倒是金有谦很爽快地就答应了，“新店需要宣传，《BA》也是国内美食届的顶尖杂志，算是各取所需。”

 

木质的桌椅以及精致的日式餐具与小屋的整个格调都很协调，斑斑拉开操作台前的木椅，看着换上清雅的白色工作服的金有谦走到自己面前，心里突然一阵悸动。

金有谦把均匀融化的巧克力取三分之二倒在大理石台上，用刮板反复快速刮切直到巧克力变成浓稠状，开始黏住刮板无法流下。他突然停下手上的动作，漠然地抬头，正好对上了斑斑直勾勾的眼神，“不是采访吗？”

“啊...是的，那我们开始吧。”对方一幅凛然的神情，让斑斑马上回到清醒的工作状态，架好镜头开始录制后，便展开一系列的问题采访。

金有谦，天生低心率，双手能够在一定环境下保持低温，使他在巧克力调温过程中有着先天性的优势，被誉为西点界的低温男神。性格也名副其实，高傲，喜怒不形于色。再加上对设计造型有着独特的见地与勤奋刻苦的学习态度，得到横野一先生的欣赏与亲自传授的经验。

看着一边接受采访一边在制作巧克力的人，他冷峻的外表与精简的回答，让斑斑觉得很陌生疏离，下班那天遇到的他明明就很友善啊...

“试试。”金有谦把巧克力递到斑斑面前，稍微抬起下巴，露出分明的下颚线。斑斑愣了愣，回神却看到金有谦做的是松露黑巧——斑斑的挚爱。

斑斑忍不住地弯起嘴角，取了几张微距特写后，就直奔美食。他尝了尝，松露黑巧表面有一层纯可可粉，入口先苦后甜。口感细腻香醇、丝丝浓滑，入口即化。“感觉就像《傲慢与偏见》里的达西先生一样，先是给人苦涩的印象，随后发现其内心深处却是细腻柔软。”

“你这比喻倒是挺特别的。”金有谦难得的微微一笑，转身给斑斑倒了杯松子酒，看到斑斑嘴边沾上的可可粉，忍不住凑上前把它抹掉。

斑斑木呆呆地动也不敢动，提溜着眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着对方忽然凑近，细心地给自己抹掉嘴边的可可粉。

金有谦也愣了一下，右手在手巾上胡乱地擦拭，轻咳一声，“强迫症，抱歉。”

“没事没事，”斑斑眉眼带笑，“是我吃相太差了...”

“今天先到这吧。”金有谦麻利地把事情交代给下属后，便冷漠地离开了。

 

虽然手里抱着超满足超喜欢的日售三份的巧克力行星主题套装，但是斑斑却不怎么开心起来。

不，一定是自己想太多了。今晚躺在床上的斑斑辗转难眠，翻来覆去的人坐了起来，光着屏幕，查看自己社交上的所有大号，从Instagram到Facebook，终于他在Twitter上翻到自己许久之前的一条文字：「人生挚爱，我的松露黑巧」。

斑斑紧接着就点进喜欢列表里，并没有发现可疑的用户。他重新瘫软在床上，只是巧合吧...

今天下午，当松露黑巧在自己舌尖融化时，斑斑才突然意识到，隔天就会收到的巧克力的熟悉感来源于Blue Berg，从外表的光泽度到入口时的柔滑度，都是相似的。而这些巧克力，大多数都出自于金有谦之手。

Nelson那边，斑斑已经确认了是没有的事。那是金有谦送的？可是看他今天对自己的反应却不像啊，就是个长得漂亮做东西好吃话又不多的人...只是…最后对方给自己擦嘴的时候…

 

3

“叮咚~”金有谦嘴里含着牙刷一脸困倦地打开门，却看到斑斑拖着行李，笑得一脸荡漾地看着自己。

“砰。”金有谦面无表情地关上了门。

“金先生，你开开门啊，我是斑斑啊，那个小记者，还记不记得我呀！”赖皮的斑斑不知停歇地敲着门，直到穿着整齐的金有谦再次打开了门。

“我好像跟你不是很熟吧？”

“不熟不熟，但是很快就熟啦。”斑斑借着金有谦与木门之间的缝隙，悄悄像只小企鹅摇摇摆摆地挤进了金有谦的家里，不顾黑着脸的金有谦四周转了一圈。

“金有谦你这里真的超级棒。你看这风景，多舒服，面朝大海春暖花开啊。”

“你到底来干什么…”

“我无家可归...能借宿一周吗？”斑斑瘫倒在柔软的沙发里，像只撒娇的猫咪翻着肚皮看着金有谦。实际上他即将害羞得找个地洞钻进去，充场子的皮脸时刻盯着对手的反应。

“你知道我可以报警的对吧。”金有谦挑眉。

“哎呀，你先听我讲嘛，第一，我打扫超级干净！我可以免费帮你清理房间。”

“我不需要。”

“第二，我不是在写稿嘛，那我可以充分的认识了解你，对我们的版面内容和你的公众形象十分有好处的。”

“……”

“第三，多个人，家里气氛好多了，你看看，21楼自己一个人住，多孤独啊。”

“......”

最后在斑斑死缠烂打的撒娇下，金有谦迷糊地答应了，他得赶着去见一个重要的客户。

“第一，不许进我房间。第二，早餐自己弄。第三，卫生全包，租金四六分。”

“Deal!”斑斑手指在门框边上弹着钢琴，笑盈盈地靠在木门上，目送金有谦出门，“金先生，慢慢走~出门小心~”

“Yes!”关上门后的斑斑开心地蹦跶到沙发上。前天晚上，他做了一个冒险的下注。到现在为止，他觉得自己赌注的胜算又大了一些。

到底赌什么呢？

他赌金有谦喜欢他。

哈里尔•薛定谔提出一个问题，若是把一只猫和一瓶毒气放在盒子里，你永远不知道盒子里的猫是死去或生还，除非你去打开这个盒子。斑斑永远不会知道金有谦是否喜欢他，除非斑斑亲自去靠近他才能证实。

不过此时此刻，大概斑斑也不会想到赌注就是他自己吧。

 

其实斑斑真的无家可归，分手后他原本打算立马把房子空出来还掉，可接到出差的消息后又把搬家的事情给撂在脑后了，好不容易回来后才想起这事。金牛座的斑斑盘算了一下，这次决定虽然很冒险，但暂时缓解了住房压力。只是，若是赌输了，还是要搬走。

斑斑缩在沙发与茶几间的毯子上，对着稿子又是废寝忘食的一天，没有Nelson，没有编辑室的同事们，他很容易便忘记了吃饭这回事。到了日落黄昏，头昏脑胀的人虚脱地窝在原地睡着了。

金有谦晚上摸黑回来，走到沙发不小心被一坨软乎乎的东西绊倒，赶紧亮灯后，却发现是斑斑蜷缩在毛毯上，昏黄的光线把斑斑的轮廓照得柔和。金有谦叹息，双手圈住斑斑的脖子与大腿膝盖窝，轻轻地把他抱起，对方发间洗发水的独特香气让他迷恋。他心疼又不舍得地把斑斑平放在沙发上。

斑斑呀，你可太瘦了。他悄悄蹲在斑斑旁边，看着熟睡的人轻皱着眉头，小巧的鼻尖与红润的嘴唇一抽一抽地做着小范围的小动作。

金有谦确实喜欢斑斑，算是一见钟情的喜欢，也算是日久生情的情愫。从来不信爱情的他，从第一天撞见斑斑起，就乱了心神。而在那之前他已经关注斑斑很久了。

当金有谦还在东京当学徒，他就关注了这个可爱的人，关注着他平常发的日常私人照以及有趣又新颖的美食评论。金有谦每天不亦乐乎地跟着他种草拔草，开心地了解到他每天的趣事。

斑斑的更新是金有谦小葵花每天光合作用的必需养分。天性寒凉的他奢望着得到太阳的温暖，而斑斑就是他的小太阳，让在外的求学之子不觉得孤独清寂。

直到有一天，他发现他的小太阳去了自己原本属于的国家，并成功进了《Bon Appetité》，再到后来他已经收到很多人的关注了。金有谦才决定要更刻苦地学习，并期待着回国时遇见他的小太阳。

 

而终于等到回国后，第一次撞见斑斑的金有谦却因为对方裹在一圈又一圈厚厚的围脖里，遮住了大半张脸而没有及时认出对方。事后想起那个胖胖的，像嗅嗅一样在围着甜食转圈的人，金有谦就会不自主地笑。

“金先生，Bambam Kunpimook Bhuwakul先生是《BA》Weekly Dessert栏目的主编，译名斑斑，最近好像挺有人气的。”

原来是你呀，我的小太阳。

 

4

他小心翼翼地把斑斑额前的乱发抚到耳后。你呀，我都想着放弃了，你倒是找上门来。金有谦叹了口气，起身去厨房做了最普通不过在东京经常自己做的泡菜炒饭。

斑斑是被美食香气熏醒的，睡眼惺忪的他翻开被子，寻着香气跑向了厨房。大概是因为是西点师吧，金有谦家里的开放式厨房居然比房间还大，雅致的厨房如主人般简洁干净。斑斑一眼就能看到金有谦在炒着饭粒，穿着围裙的人宽厚的肩膀莫名的给人带来安心。

金有谦听见脚步声回头一看，只见斑斑坐在厨房正中的操作台上，抱着旁边的樱桃盘子，毫不客气地往嘴里塞着樱桃，嘴巴在樱桃的衬托下显得火红火红，两只光滑的小脚丫摇摇晃晃地摆呀摆呀。他喉结上下滚动了一下，眼神黯淡了少许，“以后，不许光着脚走路了，”转回去又补上一句，“我家的规定。”

“你家就这么奇怪啊？”斑斑刚把一颗樱桃放进嘴里，含糊地回道。

“不许就是不许。”

斑斑把樱桃在舌间翻转了一圈，挑衅地对着金有谦吐出了一颗核。“好吧，你说不许就不许。”

 

此刻坐在饭桌前的斑斑可以用狼吞虎咽来形容，金有谦心疼又好笑地看着他，你的男朋友就这样亏待你吗？是的，那天晚上听到助理提起斑斑每晚都会来Blue Berg带走一份萨歇尔蛋糕后，金有谦就在助理目瞪口呆的注目下，戴上了口罩和工作服，来到前台给收银员替班，只为了两个问题。

“一份吗？”“嗯。”

“一个人吃？”“嗯。”

金有谦口罩下的嘴角不禁上扬，有些小庆幸呢，还好不是两人份。可当他悄悄跟着斑斑回家时，他的心情一下子跌到了谷底——斑斑正在与另一个男人接吻，昏黄的光线把两个人相拥而吻的身影拉得老长。

车里坐着的人不禁紧握住方向盘，默默退出这个幸福的巷道。在这一刻他才意识到他喜欢上了一个人，但是这个人他很幸福，他必须得放弃。而越是想要逃避就越是会正面碰上问题，这人不知为何又来找上自己。原以为只要表现得冷漠点，对方就会被自己吓跑。

你真的是只小妖精呢，一直不折不挠的小妖精，把我的心挠得痒痒的。

然而对眼前这个人想法全然不知的斑斑，大口大口地吃个不停，像极了一只火红的小狐狸，“金先生，跟你住一起真的太好了。你连做饭都那么好吃，还有什么不会干的吗？”

“不会干你。”

“……金有谦…你……什么意思。”

原本起身回书房的人掉头走向斑斑，上前双手撑住椅子的扶手，把斑斑困在臂膀间，冷酷地低头凑过去，在斑斑的耳畔轻声道，“都有男朋友了，还不知道什么意思吗？”

看见斑斑害羞又恼气的样子，金有谦轻笑了一声，转身回到书房，关上了房门。好险，差点就没忍住了。斑斑的小嘴因为吃辣而变得更加饱满，折射鲜红的光泽，像是被人蹂躏过一般。怕是目光在停留多一刻，自己会情不自禁地吻上对方。差点，就越界了。

 

“笃笃……”金有谦打开房门，是抱着一只蛇形的大抱枕的斑斑。斑斑眼神闪烁地躲在抱枕后，像是有点胆怯，“那个…这是我的蛇宝，我韩国译名的意思，请问今晚…我可以睡哪里？”

金有谦低头翻书，故作镇定，“隔壁的客房，前天阿姨刚打扫过，枕头被套在衣柜里。”

“哇，金有谦，你居然会看我们《BA》，每期都有！忠实粉丝啊！”东张西望的斑斑惊喜地发现金有谦的书架上摆着一排《Bon Appetité》，说话音调都上扬了好几度。

糟糕，金有谦连忙起身遮住书柜，那是他每期必看一期不落的Weekly Dessert，“最近做大众甜食爱好测评买的。”

“那你要认真看...”斑斑的声音突然降了下来，显得有些失落，把蛇宝搂紧了些，耳朵耷拉地转身离开。

金有谦松了一口气，可心里却落空了一块。他当然想告诉他，你的美食评论写得很好！斑斑会想到用《马达加斯加》里胖乎可爱的格洛丽亚小河马比喻甜腻柔软的牛油泡芙，新颖的比喻方式与有趣的语言风格在千篇一律的美食评论里显得尤其可爱吸引。正是这样，我才会被你吸引呀！

那时求学的日子里，金有谦会在每个星期一跑去书店里买上最新一期出刊的《BA》，然后窝在寝室里认真阅读斑斑参与的板块。

他会跟着斑斑每周推介的西点，在厨房里捣鼓一下午，希望能做出相似的造型与相近的味道。这是金有谦想到能接近斑斑最快捷的方式，一想到与对方在平行时空下品尝着同样的味道，金有谦会觉得很幸福。终有一天，他希望自己可以站在斑斑面前，为他做出他喜欢的味道，准确地狙击他的味蕾取向，与他沟通交流美食。这样的想法支撑着他大半个求学生涯。

偶尔也会因为不熟悉斑斑比喻用到的喻体，而看相关的剧或电影或戏剧或书籍，了解这个喻体的本身以及它的背景。一步步跟着斑斑的步伐，他渐渐发现了生活的乐趣。是斑斑点亮了他黑暗冰冷的世界，伴他熬过最艰难的时候。

可当斑斑真正站在他面前，触手可及的距离，金有谦却没有告诉他这些，不知在掩饰些什么，还让斑斑感到失落。金有谦讨厌自己木讷的社交能力，更讨厌在喜欢的人面前变得胆小谨慎。

 

5

这是泰国人斑斑在韩国迎来的第一个春天。一如既往，在换季初来时，泰国人斑斑依旧没有很好地适应这种冷暖骤然变化的气候，依旧很不幸地，感冒了。

而此刻一大早顶着红鼻子在浴室里刷牙的斑斑一脸纳闷地看着金有谦——

金有谦刚打开浴室，就看到斑斑穿着睡袍在镜子前咬着牙刷，小人儿因为感冒，眼睛和嘴巴都肿肿的红红的。哦对，家里可来了位可爱的小宝贝，睡眼惺忪的金有谦傻傻地笑了出声。

精神欠缺还带起床气的斑斑翻了个白眼，用手肘柔柔地戳着金有谦的腰部，却被对方硬邦邦的腹肌顶得手疼。

看着斑斑肆意张扬的头毛和因生气鼓鼓的脸颊，金有谦强忍住了笑意，抓起旁边的飞利浦便站在旁边刷起牙来。漱口时，还使劲用力摇头。

金有谦一头黑发柔软地垂着，与平日的黑脸低温男神大有径庭，此刻的他显得乖顺极了，还显得可以，被，调戏。斑斑模仿着他非常用力地甩着脑袋，还故意发出咕噜噜嗑哧哧的声音。

含着满嘴泡泡的金有谦瞥了满眼笑意的斑斑一眼，用牙刷比划着解释道，“这样可以更高效帮助我们清理口腔里的每一个角落好吗？这可是我麻麻跟我说的。”

“好好好，你说是就是啦。”接着斑斑还是照样且夸张地学着他摇头晃脑的漱口。浴室间一时充斥着两人打闹的笑声。话说，这可是金有谦家里的第一个闹哄哄的清晨呢。

 

在热带气候长大的斑斑认为，感冒这小小毛病算是什么，温度又是什么。斑斑眼里只有春天到了，换季的衣服终于能穿上了！毛衣，No！大衣，No！

洗漱后的斑斑换上一身亚麻材质的休闲装，看起来随意又轻松。他乖巧地端坐在餐桌前，左手捧着燕麦吐司，右手拿着果酱刀在抹来抹去。生活是艰难的。无论你怎么样，第二天起来你还是要上班。倒不如，多尝点甜的。

金有谦穿着正装从卧室里出来，笔直的白衬衫把金有谦冷峻的外表衬托得君子谦谦。斑斑直勾勾地盯着金有谦。因为感冒，斑斑的高挺的鼻尖与薄薄的眼皮都有些泛红，清纯又怜人。

“金先生，要出门了吗？”斑斑吸吮着指尖上沾有的巧克力酱，还故意带出啧啧的声响。

金有谦目光转向远处，“嗯。”扭开门把就匆匆出门了。

 

原本只是打算偷讹拐骗一个又帅又会做甜食的室友且试探一下金有谦，可斑斑却意外发现金有谦的另一面。斑斑喜欢看沉稳安静的金有谦笑起来帅气的样子；喜欢看严肃认真的金有谦尴尬时左右手的食指会互相打转；喜欢看冷酷无情的金有谦不知所措时耳朵变得通红羞涩的样子。

斑斑莫名喜欢上了这个反差萌的金有谦。也莫名喜欢上了这种追逐游戏。机智的小狐狸自以为地设下陷阱就能不劳而获得等来鲜嫩可口的兔子。可聪明的小狐狸没想到，金有谦他不是兔子，他是沉睡的猎人。

而越是靠近猎人，就越是危险。

 

结束一天工作后，脑袋沉重的斑斑回到金有谦的家，鞋子都没换，便飘到床上，也不管这是谁的床，就往上一趴睡死过去。

刚应酬完的金有谦回到家，在卧室里换上睡袍才发现自己床上躺着个大大的糯米团子。这个人，带给自己的从来只有意外没有惊喜。

衣服没换…鞋没有…金有谦没好气的顶着一身酒气给床上这个大团子，温柔的把鞋子脱掉，袜子脱下。冰冷的手掌触碰到温热光滑的脚踝，让窝在床里的人把小脚丫往被窝里缩了缩。金有谦靠过去抱起斑斑，继续把他的外套卸下。

窝在金有谦怀里斑斑一身宝宝香与金有谦的酒气形成鲜明对比。闻到酒气的斑斑轻皱眉头，嘴里呢喃的抱怨着些什么，唇瓣张张合合。金有谦像是得了魔怔一样，缓缓地将唇凑了上去。他决定把一切不理智归咎于酒精的副作用。

柔软的触感与鼻尖处的奶香味让金有谦有些迷恋，当他重新找回理智睁开眼睛时，却发现斑斑原本应该闭上的眼睛此刻正在水灵灵的看着自己，浅棕色的瞳仁里皆是自己的倒影。

“你喜欢我。”不是疑问句而是陈述句。

“……”

“你是喜欢我的。”斑斑又重复了一遍。

“……”

“……”斑斑狠狠的瞥了金有谦一眼。

“对不起，你是有男朋友的，我不应该……”

心底最深处的秘密已经被对方洞悉，金有谦也不打算再隐藏。只是自己越界的确有违道德。可还没道清楚解释，就被对方靠过来往着自己的脸颊的吧唧一口打断。金有谦惊喜又疑惑的看着斑斑。

“我点东西点一人份已经好久啦，你这消息未必也太过时了吧。”斑斑保持着被对方圈在怀里的姿势，仰着脸纳闷的笑道。

金有谦还在因为刚才对方的主动而震惊，迟钝的他过了好几秒才意识到斑斑说的话——对方已经默认了自己喜欢他，且给了自己一个肯定的回复。

斑斑单身，斑斑也喜欢自己。

金有谦欣喜而温柔地看着对方，缓缓侧着脑袋，打算继续刚才浅尝即止的亲吻。可被斑斑伸出手掌挡住了。

“我感冒了。”斑斑吸吮鼻子。

“你还浑身酒气。”斑斑亮晶晶的眼睛里都是委屈。

“你也没说喜欢我。”斑斑揉着眼睛。

金有谦扑哧一笑，“我喜欢你，比你想象中要喜欢的多的那种。”

“那你不亲亲我吗？”像是金鱼般只存在七秒记忆的人，早已忘记自己之前的感冒，嘟起嘴巴。

金有谦温柔的看着怀里撒着娇的人，亲了亲对方的额头。“那，斑先生可以认真休息了吗？”

“嗯。”

沐浴后的金有谦钻进了被窝，与往日不同，冰冷的被窝里多了个暖床的小人儿，瞬间暖和起来的人侧起身子，认真观察着旁边睡着的小虾米。

这一刻，有谁会想到呢，日思夜想的人就在自己身边。金有谦轻轻揽过斑斑，下巴顶着斑斑的浅栗色脑袋，鼻尖处萦绕着专属于对方的宝宝香，金有谦悄悄亲了一下他柔软的头发，嘴角勾起温柔的微笑。

以后，就由我来好好爱你吧。

 

6

今天是周六，相拥而眠的两个人睡到日上三竿，金有谦醒来的时候却发现怀里空空如也，他翻身下床，却找到来到厨房看着小小个的人手拿一盒巧克力，吧唧吧唧地吃着，还不忘舔舔手指，哧溜哧溜的暴风吸入甜食中。

金有谦悄悄走近，从后面抱住偷吃巧克力的小狐狸，高挺的鼻尖蹭着怀里人滑嫩的后颈处，痴迷的嗅着对方的味道，“偷吃？”

怀里的小狐狸被来人吓得一阵颤抖，后颈处被对方蹭得痒痒的，滋滋的酸麻感犹如电流般划过斑斑的耳廓，耳朵以可见的速度瞬间红透了，他心虚细声道，“我饿了嘛~”

傲慢冷酷的金有谦褪去外壳后是柔软温柔的，嗯，偶尔还会撒娇，还会使坏，可这是只有自己才能看到的金有谦，有些自豪的人扭过身子回抱对方。

“怎么办，我也饿了，可家里没有吃的了。”金有谦假装愁眉苦脸地说。

“啊？”斑斑拿着只剩下一颗的巧克力，仰起头撅着小嘴担心地看着金有谦。

“你赔我呗。”金有谦把怀里的人搂紧了些，一脸坏笑，让斑斑想起了第一次见面时，金有谦向自己抛来轻蔑的笑容。

斑斑吮了吮鼻子，带着些鼻音撒娇道，一脸天真无邪，小狐狸还没有警觉的意识到猎人已经醒来了，“怎么赔？”

金有谦把他抱起来放在开放式厨房正中间的大理石桌上，小狐狸一脸无辜，他没忍住就上前亲了亲，“把你吃了。”

他缓缓探进斑斑的睡袍，在对方腰间轻捏了一下，惹得怀里的人轻哼了一声。小狐狸才警觉这不是小白兔，这是狡诈的猎人，帅气又魁梧的猎人。美色当前，小狐狸心甘情愿地把自己送到对方面前。斑斑细小的腿环住金有谦的腰部，脸上泛起微微红晕。

金有谦温柔的捏起对方的下巴，上去细细吸吮对方的唇瓣，“还是巧克力味，切片方包要抹上少许炼奶才好吃呢。对吧，美食编辑斑先生？”

斑斑被这番情话害羞眉眼处都如樱桃般红艳，软糯糯地应声，“嗯。”

金有谦凑过去轻舐斑斑胸前的红樱，右手伸向斑斑的前端。过后蘸起那半透明乳白色的浊液，然后探入对方身后，两指肆意地在温润的甬道里搅动。斑斑脑里一片发麻，一松一紧地胡乱抓着金有谦的头发，哼哼唧唧地呻吟。

“抹好炼奶，接下来就品尝。”金有谦单手解开睡袍，另一只手顺带把套带上。

“你作弊。”褪下睡袍后，眼前的人露出结实的腹肌，姣好的身材让斑斑看得目不转睛；跨间的巨物正张牙舞爪地立着，他咽了咽口水，这也太...太大了吧......

可没等斑斑回神过来，便被推倒在石桌上。金有谦扶着性器长驱而入，底下透来的冷意让斑斑打了个冷颤，随后又立马被体内的撑胀感替代。他纤细的双腿被折成M字，承受着身上人猛烈地抽插。

金•低温男神•有谦勾起嘴角，“你点的火，那就该由你来浇灭。”之前的flag说倒便倒，他扶着斑斑盈盈可握的细腰，节奏的往自己方向狠狠地撞击着。斑斑被满满当当地塞满，又因那人退去而感到空虚。他感叹自己的身体与对方无比契合，空气间满是甜腻的腥味。斑斑看着眼前大汗淋漓的人，呼吸间的喘息声都散发着该死的男性荷尔蒙，斑斑情动地抚上金有谦那帅气的脸庞，像小动物似的凑过去把下巴那快要滴落下来的汗舔走。

金有谦身下又涨大了一圈，他勾住那尚未从自己下巴退开的小舌头，反复舔舐。斑斑轻笑一声，躲开亲吻，“巧克力…是不是…你…送的……”

金有谦愣了几秒，因为剧烈运动，刘海湿漉漉地搭在额前，遮住了好看的眼睛，“嗯，我送的。”不同往日的奶气，此刻的声音在斑斑听来无比低沉沙哑性感。

斑斑身后一紧，环住金有谦的双腿用力把对方勾近自己，“那…为什么偶尔超苦，偶尔超…嗯…甜？”

“你没来是苦，你来了是甜。”金有谦靠近斑斑，撅起嘴巴，像只惹人爱怜的小豹子。

两人鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，斑斑才看清金有谦的眼睛，那眼神就像是傲慢的达西先生，在雨中浪漫地对伊丽莎白说我爱你，柔情似水；右眼底下与自己相称的泪痣，就像小狐狸与小王子，命运般的爱情一旦遇上，就知道逃不掉了。斑斑撑起脑袋吻了吻金有谦嘴角，“所以你就以为我有男朋友一直不敢追我？”

想到斑斑与陌生男子在亲吻的那晚，金有谦眼神突然黯淡下来，紧接着紧皱的眉头又慢慢舒展，“没关系，你现在只能是我的。”天蝎座的他内心腾起强烈的占有欲，原本埋在对方身后的性器突然挺动起来，就着那敏感点狠狠地碾轧，好几次把斑斑肠道里的软肉连带翻出。

室外15°C，室内27°C。暖气的加持下，两人干柴烈火，斑斑被吃抹得一干二净。厨房并没有料理中的声响，而是隐约的呻吟喘息声。可爱聪明的小狐狸最终被降服于魁梧健壮的猎人身下。

 

7

《Bon Appetité》的最新一期出刊后，Blue Berg便人潮涌涌。早前是巧克力爱好者与美食摄影爱好者光顾居多，现在看来倒是多了一批被金有谦圈粉的小迷妹。

金有谦依旧不定时出现在店里，专注又认真地站在操作台后造着巧克力，冷漠英俊的轮廓与疏远礼貌的微笑让围在操作台前的一众迷妹沦陷在这种禁欲美里。

突如其来的人气让金有谦无所适从，下班时路过书店也顺带一本《BA》，查看目录后，翻到Weekly Dessert的内页，标题下的背景是自己抿着嘴微笑的柔焦特写。

什么时候，自己居然有这种微笑。那是斑斑在金有谦给松露黑巧上可可粉的时候拍下的，斑斑把角度抓得到位，非同寻常的冷峻轮廓，多了几分柔和细腻，嘴角边的微笑饱含爱意，是只给喜欢的人做巧克力才会出现的弧度。

转眼细看内容，「若硬是拿巧克力来形容金先生的话，应该是松露黑巧莫属，神秘外表让人不知层层内心的丰富，初见时冷酷酸涩，熟知后却温和柔软，十足十的巧克力届达西先生。」

金有谦噗嗤笑了一下，这一期他要好好珍藏。这一期的斑斑主编栏目是自己的西点房，人物点评则是自己。他顿时有种迷弟被翻牌的感觉，站在街头出捧着书傻傻地笑了出来。他反复细品这斑斑的文字，像松露黑巧？巧克力届的达西先生？也不知道是谁说最爱松露黑巧呢，金有谦惦挂着某人，把今日的limited version choco抱紧了些，加快了脚步。

回到家，只见斑斑趴在沙发上，支起半身对着电脑在认真浏览，光裸滑嫩的脚踝摇摇晃晃，性感的蝴蝶骨高高的耸起，顺着凹凸有致的腰线是挺翘的臀部。

金有谦眼神暗暗变深，咽了咽口水，拎着双袜子，走近斑斑。他抓起斑斑乱动且冰冷的小脚丫，对着脚掌亲了亲，“怎么又不穿袜子。”

斑斑被金有谦肉麻的动作吓了一跳，小脚丫定在那动也不敢动，放任地被对方抓在手里，“...我不喜欢...在我们泰国，习惯光脚跑来跑去的。”

金有谦温柔地给不让人省心的人穿上袜子，“韩国可不像你的泰国，这里天气容易受凉，你生病了我心疼。”

而刚穿上毛茸长袜子的人耳朵红得发烫，他假装没听着，又马上踢踢踏踏地跑向玄关，“蒙布朗！”除去每天制作日售三份的limited version，金有谦私底下会额外给家里的小馋猫再做一份。

斑斑屁颠屁颠地抱着蛋糕跑到金有谦身边，一蹦地陷在沙发里，盘起双腿，喂着金有谦你一口我一口，“金有谦，你知道吗？巴黎有个巧克力展会邀请你去参加。”

旁人水灵的眼睛看得金有谦心痒痒的，“什么展？”

“呐，你看，他们说已邀请你，但是没有等到答复。”他瞄了瞄电脑示意金有谦，并挖了一大口蛋糕喂到他嘴边，等对方张嘴过来，又半路折回，快速地塞回自己嘴里，看着对方一脸吃瘪的样子，斑斑鼓着小脸蛋憋着笑意。

没想到金有谦却一路追上，捧着斑斑的脸颊，撬开双唇，窜入灵动的舌头，在齿舌与蛋糕里搜刮一圈，吃到香浓蛋糕与比蛋糕更甜腻的人恋恋不舍地退出来，带出滑溜溜的银丝，“好吃。”

他又轻柔地绕着斑斑的唇瓣舔了一圈，嗯，想要尝到更多的，金有谦的太阳穴突突地跳着，他忍不住地去解开对方松垮垮的牛仔裤，探进对方的包臀裤里，轻轻揉捏对方的弹性的臀部。

“呀！金有谦！”脸颊红透的斑斑狠狠瞪了一眼那个不知节制的人，谁会想到那个被打上禁欲系男神标签的人一回到家就变了样，什么低温男神，这是高温男神好吗？三天两头的情欲焚身，斑斑纳闷地看着这个霸道的人，嘴里却忍不住哼唧了一声，“嗯…你就不去吗？我可要飞去出差取材的。”

金有谦野蛮地扒开斑斑的衬衫，把暴露在外的锁骨一口啃咬。斑斑任由对方处置，揉着金有谦的头发，“你是小豹子吗？”

金有谦抬起脑袋，漾起好看的嘴角，蛮横的眼神对上斑斑妩媚的瞪眼，他沉声道，“那我也去。不许你离开我。”

斑斑无奈地看着这个流氓气息浓厚的人，“呀！你是三岁小孩子吗？”反问是没用的，反而加深这个男人在自己身上爱抚的力度。斑斑是金有谦从来没有尝过的甜食，然而一尝便无法自拔。

斑斑，怎么吃都是甜的。

金有谦眼里只有斑斑。

你问没有甜食吗。

金有谦会说甜食也是为了勾引斑斑才存在的。

金有谦控制不住自己体内的欲火，斑斑每一次不自知的可爱撒娇在金有谦眼里都是诱惑与性感，他蛮力脱下斑斑被支起的内裤，露出粉嫩挺立的性器与隐蔽处无故不在的前些日子留下的欢愉痕迹。

熟练地一把握住斑斑的柱身，毫无章法地情趣挑逗着对方。像是揉捏巧克力般的手法让斑斑舒服得飘到天上，轻飘飘的，软绵绵的。

他甚至嚣张地把剩下的蛋糕往斑斑的身后抹。从来没有被这般对待的斑斑感到害羞无比，他欲拒还迎地推挪着金有谦，可金有谦依旧不依不挠地把蛋糕往里面送，斑斑身后水光粼粼的小洞一张一合，金有谦俯下身子伸入舌尖，舌苔上的小触摩擦着斑斑的内壁让他感到史无前例快感，红艳得要滴血的嘴唇断断续续地吐出嗯啊的几个音节。

听着小人儿魅惑的声音，欲火难耐的金有谦把斑斑翻了过来，两人跪在沙发上，他从后面抱住斑斑轻盈纤细的躯体，胸前紧贴对方光滑的脊背，好看的肌理让他忍不住的想要在每一寸肌肤上亲吻，一路往下，还有腰间的迷人的圣涡，金有谦拇指搭在圣涡处，握着斑斑的细腰往着那扩张好的湿润小嘴长龙捣入。两人的身体无比契合，埋在里头的坚挺适合了环境后便操动起来。

“呜呜呜，不要了…”斑斑跟着对方的韵律，一下一下地往沙发里撞击，尽管已经不是第一次第二次，对方的尺寸让斑斑依旧感到刺激与胀满。金有谦得到对方放浪的呻吟声，满意地继续往里面挺弄着，后入的姿势让两人交合处紧紧贴着，仿佛能进入对方更深处，是从来没有人侵占过的领域。

金有谦抱着斑斑把性器完全抽出。啵的一声让斑斑脸红，身后突如其来的空虚感又让他感到不安，扭着屁股往后面靠，寻求着温热的粗大。不一会空虚的后穴突然紧紧收缩，金有谦滚烫的巨大在自己光滑臀瓣处来回磨蹭着，传来粘腻的湿滑感。紧接着空虚的甬道一下子被暴力的塞满撑胀，斑斑颤抖了一下，身后又是一阵粗暴的撞击，自己的敏感处被对方熟知，甚至故意有意无意的磨蹭着那个地方，惹得斑斑闷哼了一声。

斑斑弹性的臀部一下下地拍打金有谦的胯间，诺大的空间里伴着旁边壁柜处烧得噼里啪啦响的火柴声，两人两情缱绻，一切皆显得柔情似水岁月静好。头发全湿的斑斑转头掰过身后人的脸，凑上去索求接吻。

“明天想吃什么？”金有谦咬着斑斑的耳朵轻声道。

“巧克力布蕾。”依偎在怀里的斑斑撅嘴说。

“就那么喜欢吃巧克力？”

“因为喜欢吃你做的，很好吃。”

“我认为，你比较好吃。”

 

8

春天终于如期而至，大地复苏，天是湛蓝的蓝，樱花是人鱼姬的粉，人间四月天，确实很适合谈恋爱。

早早起来的斑斑整理后就提前出发到机场，跟着一众记者支好摄像头在门口蹲点。这次巴黎巧克力展会可是国际性一年一度的盛宴，金有谦光荣地被邀请前往参加——无疑是今日头条。

带着口罩的金有谦缓缓下车。是昨晚与自己讨论的衣服——整齐的深蓝衬衫西裤与锃亮的皮鞋，恰到好处解开两个胸前的纽扣，手腕处的袖子微微卷起，不太过于庄重又显得斯文温雅。愣神的斑斑赶紧抓起镜头摁下快门，连续几十张的连拍。

金有谦两只眼睛四处流转。这么多人，会不会又被挤到磕到了？一众黑色的脑袋里出现了个明亮的浅栗色，金有谦朝那方向wink了一下。没得到专注工作的小人儿的回应，口罩下的嘴巴瘪了一下，向旁边围堵的记者们鞠躬了一下，友善地挥手便前往登机口了。

直到登机后，斑斑才赶来坐到金有谦身边。低头检查预览图片的斑斑突然震惊地侧过脸，“金有谦，这张图，你在干嘛”

金有谦顿时少许慌张羞涩，“Wink...不行吗？”

因为也不是什么厉害的人物，两人选的还是经济舱。避免旁人的目光，斑斑在别人看不到的视线死角暗搓搓地捏了捏金有谦的手臂，气鼓鼓地说，“你对哪位女生wink！”

坐窗边的金有谦把斑斑摆正，挡住对面的乘客视线，重新给了斑斑一个wink，“给某人wink的，某人就是不搭理人。”

感到面红耳赤的人低头再翻看这瞬间的几张连拍，被堵得一句话都说不出，“某人说他接收到了，他原谅你了。”

金有谦快被眼前的小可爱甜哭，他缓缓地凑上去，一幅想要索吻的样子。斑斑当然把他推开，这可是公共场合啊...但眼前的人依旧不依不饶，斑斑认命地闭上双眼。过了许久，甜甜的亲吻没等到，只听见对方在耳边礼貌地说，“你好，能给两张毛毯吗？”

斑斑简直像把自己钻进毯子里，许愿这毯子是个隐形斗篷...太丢脸了...金有谦拍拍毯子里的小脑袋，要毯子是真的，想要捉弄斑斑也不是假的。他探入毯子，牵住对方手掌，十指紧扣。

谁知道不安分的调皮捣蛋鬼下一秒又玩性大起，斑斑挣脱开对方的手，灵动快速地钻进对方的毛毯里，两只手指像小人儿走路般，在对方结实的腹部兜兜转转，最后还在腹下三寸的地方用力捏了捏。

斑斑挑逗的动作让金有谦倒吸一口气，他抓住斑斑始作俑者的左手，摁在跨间，凑到对方的耳畔处，唇瓣若即若离地摩擦着斑斑耳上细细的绒毛，“知道下不了床是什么感觉吗？”

小狐狸惊得立马把手缩回，害怕下一秒就要被猎人吞噬。

 

展会上，金有谦西装革履，成熟稳重，像是第一天初见的样子，唯一不同的是，对方的眼里多了一个自己。斑斑看着缓缓向自己走来的男人，这个人，是自己已然认定的Mr.Right，始于颜值，陷于才华，忠于人品。

两人对视，不约而同地笑了。斑斑依旧在展会上四周转圈，东拍拍西转转，只是多了一个俊美的男人跟随其后，眼里满是宠溺。

“金有谦，你试一下这个，是不是有种《X嫌疑人的献身》里石神大人的感觉，外表胖滚滚的，吃起来闷闷的，但是后劲很足。”

金有谦笑了，还是那么可爱的人，忍不住刮了刮对方小巧的鼻尖，这一幕却被外媒拍了下来，第二日便引起国内的大篇评论。

 

两人浓情爱意的躲在酒店里依偎了一个晚上，醒来看手机却被吓到。金有谦倒是一幅早已料到的自在神情，“走吧，我们先去逛逛。”

巴黎的清晨是迷人的，两人沿着塞纳河畔漫步；在左岸的长椅上相拥而吻；在文艺的拉丁区里参观各种艺术展览，互相拍起几张好看的游客照；午后泡在莎士比亚书店里读书，拜访过去的金斯堡、海明威、菲兹杰拉德等著名的座上客的日子，并买上几本心爱的王尔德的散文集。

细细体味文艺巴黎慢生活。宁静又美好。又或者是有对方的相伴，一切显得幸福而快乐。

在浪漫到骨子里的花厅里品尝丰富法餐，享受黄昏日落的余晖后，两人来到了巴黎铁塔下。金有谦突然停下了脚步，回头停顿了一下，似乎准备了些东西，有些紧张地说道，“斑斑，你的过去我无权过问，但你的未来我将奉陪到底。Marry Me.”

巴黎铁塔在整个巴黎夜景的衬托下熠熠生辉，此刻的画面像是王家卫的摄影风格，柔和幽暗的光线下，背对铁塔的金有谦满眼柔情，两人身旁模糊的行人身影，以及静止的斑斑神色紧张。

斑斑上前搂住金有谦，嗅着对方给自己带来的安全感与幸福感。一辈子有多短暂，能够遇见对的人，何其幸运——“金先生，余生请多多指教。”

激动的金有谦抱起斑斑，惹得脚尖离地的斑斑轻呼一声。他轻轻舔舐着斑斑的嘴唇，同时往他的无名指处套上一个戒指。

「YugBam」斑斑盯着这六个字母，感动地说不出话来，“金有谦，你……”

“斑先生也请多多指教。”金有谦把自己左手伸出来，亮出了同样的情侣戒指。

“金有谦，我爱你。”

我爱你，没有什么比这三个字的分量更厚重了。斑斑回吻金有谦，金有谦眨着眼睛张开双手示意行人起哄，原本就在围观的老外们便欢呼拍手鼓掌，给予了美好的祝福。

真好呢，不是吗？

后来金有谦联系报社，主动宣布两人的恋情。虽然不被少数人接受，但大胆勇敢的做法依然赢得了大多数人的祝福。

 

从荷兰蜜月旅行回来后，斑斑偶尔会坐在Blue Berg里写稿子，因为编辑室的Eva吃醋说只有金有谦才会给他灵感，让他别回编辑室了，单身的Eva很生气很嫉妒；金有谦偶尔会坐在斑斑身边，搂住旁人的细腰看视频，被几位迷妹po上网络惹来一阵尖叫激动。

霸道又腹黑的金有谦在斑斑的调教下愈见活泼，甚至过度撒娇惹来斑斑一阵嫌弃。

有时候是——

“金先生，请问这个@巧克力布朗尼 是你吗？”

“！？你怎么发现的？”

“有谦你原来两年前就喜欢我了？真的吗？”

“没有没有，只是关注而已。”

“哦，是没有吗？”

“...斑斑你真的烦死了...诶？我说我两年前就喜欢你的话，今晚可以申请鸳鸯浴吗？”

“No way.”斑斑嫌弃的摇了摇头，那人在想什么自己还不知道吗，转身离开书房。

又或者是——

出差回来后的金有谦一见到斑斑就如小豹子一般扑上去，把对方压在床上，“今天换了香水？”

“Bvlgari的Petits et Mamans.”被全身重量压着的人儿喘了一口气。

“喷我的香水，想勾引我？”

“嗯，想你了。”

难得主动的小甜品送上门，当然得好好大吃一顿啦。

斑斑悄悄叹气了一声，可又能怎么办呢，谁让我这么喜欢你呢。

“金有谦？”

“嗯？”

“跟我回泰国吧吧，我家里人也挺喜欢你的。”

“好。”

-END-

 

#番外

两年后，金有谦与斑斑给自己放了个年假，大包小包的前往日本北海道。他们去拜访金有谦的老师著名巧克力师横野一先生。

走进幽静恬淡的庭院，阳光透过绿意的树叶，斑斑点点地洒在老旧得发白的石路上。金有谦稳稳地牵住斑斑的手，缓缓走向老先生。

“是这位先生吗？”

“嗯。”

老先生静坐在内阁里的台阶前，耄耋之年的他依旧不失气质且精神矍铄。老先生站起来，示意两人进屋喝茶。

三人端坐在干净清雅的茶室里，老先生把茶叶缓缓倒进茶壶，清沏一壶乌龙。

“日本茶道，讲究静心专注。当你把心念全部集中到一处，做到一心不乱，了了分明。

“做巧克力也是，讲究修心养性，当年我也是这么跟有谦说的，可当时的他啊，心气浮躁，做出来的巧克力不是太苦便是太酸，做的人对巧克力付出了多少真心，品尝的人都是能尝出来的。不过后来他就变了，作业里的每一份西点都能感受到他的用心，甜腻适度，柔软丝滑。比起以往，大有进步，我问他怎么了，他说………”

“有了一个想做巧克力给他吃的人。”最后这句话老先生与金有谦同时说出。金有谦饮茶轻轻一笑。斑斑安静地坐在旁边，听着老先生缓缓道来他们的过往。他别过脸看着微微一笑的人，柔和的轮廓逆着清晨和煦的光线，脸上细绒毛都被照得金黄，头顶上的木风扇慢悠悠地转着风，显得岁月静好。

金有谦侧过脸，对上了温柔的目光，两人相视而笑。斑斑从来没有想过金有谦会爱自己爱得这么深刻，即使是发现对方小号早已关注自己足足两年，他也只是轻描淡写地带过。斑斑伸手握住那人显得落空的手，附上自己手掌的温度。

横野一先生对于自己，是父亲一样的存在，带上斑斑上门拜访是金有谦准备了两年的事。等到自己足够优秀，他才足够自信重回故地，让师父骄傲。他依然记得当时自己决意回国时说的一句话，“等我闯出一番成就，自必回来找你。”而现在，他做到了，且手里牵着爱恋的人。他幸福地回握斑斑，两人在茶几下，十指紧扣。

 

他们来到札幌，来到金有谦当学徒时的讲堂，现在还有不少学徒在里面学习，不时传出嬉闹的声音，又偶尔飘出香喷喷的甜腻香气，熟悉的味道让金有谦满是感慨，可转而看向旁边的斑斑，稚气未脱的人抱着一盒白之恋人巧克力饼干，边走边吃，嘴角边尽是零零星星的饼干碎，此刻还埋头认真地捞起一块继续往嘴里塞。

蔚蓝天空下，十来只麻雀站在电线杆上，吱吱呀呀的，好生惬意。金有谦轻轻抹过斑斑的嘴角，又夸张地把沾上的饼干碎舔走，惹得斑斑一阵嫌弃。金有谦愤懑地亲上去，狠狠地卷走对方嘴里一半的白之恋人，又嘚瑟地笑开了。

一人一半，这才是白之恋人。

 

他们前往札幌还有第二个原因，是Nelson的婚礼。婚礼上，斑斑欣慰地看着台上瞩目而般配的新人。草地上的长桌摆设着种类众多的西点，造型精美且独特，口感丝滑松软。

“谢谢Blue Berg的点心，斑斑你还好吗？”依旧眉清目秀的Nelson书气温婉。

“不客气，斑斑被我照顾得很好。”金有谦搂过斑斑，还故意把“照顾”两字语气加重，惹得怀里的人顿时红了脸，“嗯。”

Nelson两年前出国便没有再回来，但两年以来三人的联络倒不少。金有谦早前一个重要的客户便是Nelson，商业管理是金有谦的短板，Nelson给他提供了很有利的帮助。两人不仅是商业伙伴，且成为了深交的朋友。对于斑斑与Nelson，金有谦甚是放心，他相信自己的魅力，更相信斑斑。

《Bon Appetité》的人几乎都来到了现场，Manda带来了她两个一岁半大的双胞胎儿子，他们在草地上自由地奔跑。斑斑眼里简直是要溢出蜜糖，他与Eva一人抱着一个。坐在斑斑膝盖上的小宝贝看着温柔帅气的小哥哥，倒是不哭不闹了，更抓起斑斑左手，放进小嘴里大口大口地吸吮起来。看着肉乎乎的小爪子与胖嘟嘟的脸颊，斑斑都要被可爱哭了，跟着小孩子一哭一笑的。

“你们家就不打算领取一个来玩玩吗？”Manda笑着跟站在旁边的金有谦说。

“这不是有一个吗，还嫌不够折腾吗？”金有谦看向那个笑得比孩子还要可爱的自家小宝贝，凑上去亲了一口。惹得斑斑害羞地把小宝贝的耳朵捂上，又把眼睛蒙住，小心瞥过金有谦，“也不害臊。”

旁边Eva真的要被虐哭，这比当时那金有谦寄来的巧克力要甜百倍。可金有谦只能耸耸肩，和Manda就这样说说笑笑地站在边上看着长椅上玩耍的三个小宝贝。

 

大概是职业病，接触太多好吃的，斑斑口味愈发刁钻。可又在金有谦细心照顾与每日的美食攻击下，体重倒是长胖了不少。

“唔~青木瓜沙拉！”斑斑循着味道跑来厨房，伸长脖子到锅里东张西望。

“两个小米椒放了吗？”

“放了。”

“鱼露有没有比正常量再多一点？”

“有。”

“发酵鱼呢！”

“放了。”

“还有还有，糖不要太多。”

“知道啦！”

斑斑一边唠叨，一边偷捞一口尝味。“好吃！”

在一起两年多，金有谦早已摸清斑斑的口味偏好与习惯。至于泰国料理，金有谦也是没想到自己能够很好的适应。金有谦仍然记得，第一次跟斑斑回泰国时，两人逛尽大街小巷，斑斑带着自己吃尽曼谷美食。

斑斑吃得很香，像只小松鼠把吃的全往嘴里塞，嘴巴辣得通红还叽里呱啦地给自己介绍美食。尽管一份甜食就能调动斑斑的心情，可金有谦从来没有看过他吃得这么多这么开心。相反的是，自己被陌生的味道酸辣得龇牙咧嘴，只是一个劲地对着斑斑没有来头地傻笑。

斑斑看起来是个不太真挚的人，可心底里却是细腻得很，他会想家，可从来不会说出来。尤其想家的时候，会偷偷跑去外面吃一顿泰国料理才回来，因为他知道金有谦不喜欢。

可是金有谦还是发现了，每次那小人儿偷偷抿着嘴回来，马上跑去洗澡。不让自己靠近，呼出的气体里还有些清新薄荷糖的味道。金有谦心疼极了，开始偷偷联系斑妈，请教妈妈怎么做好泰国料理，让那小人儿不用再躲着自己往外面跑，也能吃到属于家里的味道。

其实金有谦的厨艺并不好，他可是在厨房里倒弄了很久，还亲身试验味道。在椰奶鸡汤与冬阴功等泰式美食的N重刺激下，金有谦终于有了抗体，能够习惯吃，还喜欢吃。

噢，可他最爱的还是咖喱蟹，小孩子口味的。

金有谦从后面搂过斑斑，嗅着那人发间的味道，偷亲一口耳朵，惹得斑斑红了脸。“怎么啦？”

“没什么，斑，你是我的这件事本身就太幸福了。”

“那你不嫌弃我这个不打扫不交房租的室友了吗？”斑斑突然想起当年自己立的三个flag，全倒了。

“那得钱债肉偿。”金有谦含住了斑斑的耳垂，甚至用舌尖去舔舐。

斑斑害羞得耳朵上的细绒毛都竖起来了，他就知道这个薛定谔的猫是个陷阱，由猎人金有谦设置，一旦陷入就无法逃脱这名为金有谦的魅力之中，无论是撒娇的还是霸道的一面，他都心甘情愿地喜欢。

“那我今晚能抱住蛇宝一起睡吗？”斑斑小心翼翼地问。

自从跟金有谦睡一起后，吃醋的人就把陪伴自己十多年的蛇宝抱枕塞进柜子里，还振振有词，“你只许抱我睡。”

“不行不行。”

“为什么！今天是freestyle的星期四之夜！”

“因为我已经决定今晚要freestyle开拓你的身体了啊。”

“金有谦你混蛋！”

斑斑捞起一大碗青木瓜沙拉挣脱了那人的桎梏往外面跑。

-END-

 

by FriggAnn


End file.
